


静临/ ＳＩＮ

by WastedEther



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedEther/pseuds/WastedEther





	静临/ ＳＩＮ

　

　那家伙不是一般的吸血鬼。早在他们初见时，平和岛静雄就确认了这件事。

　一般的吸血鬼绝不会主动跑进教堂调戏自己这个神父。而且别的吸血鬼都像蝙蝠，折原临也却活像只不安分的跳蚤——与自己缠斗时，临也从不张开翅膀，还美其名曰是为了公平。可即便如此，那家伙依旧能凭一身不知从哪学到的本事在自己面前上蹿下跳。

　与古老的传说相悖，实际上多数吸血鬼的长相只能用「粗野」来形容，雌性尚且如此，雄性只会生得更加丑恶。所以临也初次出现在教堂门前时，静雄还以为那是一只迷了路的魅魔。结果在四目相交的下一秒，那家伙就亮出獠牙向自己冲了过来，即使用上那身与神父身份并不相称的怪力去招架，对方也总能毫发无伤地离开，顺便灌给自己一肚子气。

　来来回回几次，附近就传起了奇怪的流言。比如「那只很帅的吸血鬼其实是教堂养着的」，再比如「其实那个吸血鬼是神父的情人」。他记得那只吸血鬼是情报方面的一把好手，不用想也知道这种传言是谁干的好事。

　所以第一次把这家伙压倒在地时，静雄几乎抱着破罐子破摔的心态。但他敢对主发誓，自己一开始真的只是想吓吓这个混球而已——毕竟神父不能日吸血鬼，至少不该日。

　然而每个男人都会有情难自禁的时候，就比如现在——

　挂着锁的教堂大门里，传出了断断续续的喘息声。那只不久前还在张扬跋扈的吸血鬼，此刻因为某人的恶趣味，以双臂张开的姿势被按在了墙壁上。而在他体内肆意进出着的，不是别人，正是这间教堂的神父。

「临也君哟——我说过的吧，再跑过来就把你钉上十字架。既然每次都把我的话当成耳旁风…那被这样对待、也不该有什么怨言吧？」

　如果他没有一边这么说一边顶着自己的前列腺的话……这句台词还是挺像模像样的，简直活脱脱一位正义人士。他现在的姿势的确很像被钉在十字架上，只不过是反着钉的。由于被固定住了上臂，他不得不在这场性爱中维持着大张双臂的可笑姿势。若是普通人被摆成了这样，大概就连插入也是做不到的，可那个怪力神父又怎么会允许自己拒绝呢？

　用这么另类的体位做过爱的，绝对没有第二个人了。吸血鬼用脸贴着墙，咬紧嘴唇在心里暗自咒骂着。明明自己是来这附近觅食的，却以这种形式先尝到了自己的血啊……真是太讽刺了。

　交合处直到现在还在疼痛，也无法确认到底是不是被撕裂了。他简直不敢相信，这头怪物居然没做足前戏就直接插了进来，把那根东西尽根吞入时，他差点以为自己真的会死。体内的少许酥麻感完全盖不住穴口处传来的刺痛，他只好隔着薄薄的衬衫，将挺立的乳首有意无意地蹭上墙面。

「嗯…唔……」

　果然还是好痛。他直直地绷着双腿，从喉咙里挤出了一串呜咽。发泄了一次后，神父才大发慈悲地将他已经麻木的双臂放开。这回他难得地没有内射，那些浓稠的液体全被喷在了自己的股间，顺着大腿内侧汩汩滴淌了下来。

　于是他下意识并拢双腿，想要把那滩精液尽量抹开，尽管那会让他觉得更加恶心，但也比继续忍受蠕虫爬过般的刺痒要好过百倍。兴许是把他的动作理解成了引诱，神父握住还疲软着的阴茎，在他后穴周围不断磨蹭着作势要顶进去。

　唉……要不是遇到了自己，这家伙绝对会一生童贞吧？明明生了副那么有欺骗性的皮囊，在这种事上为何却如此毫无天分呢？

　很想用「早泄男」之类的词挖苦一下那头怪物，但还没来得及开口，那根刚刚还不在状态的物什就顶着他的会阴处重新硬了起来。临也这才慌了神，连忙转过身把他推离了自己。

「站不住了？」

　知道他是明知故问，吸血鬼红着脸轻轻点了点头，就连一直张开着的翅膀也耷拉了下来。发现他把目光投向了不远处的那些长椅，神父坏心眼地笑着，挡在了他的身前——

「我知道一个更适合你的地方。」

 

♂♂

 

　吸血鬼不懂宗教。

　直到被扔进去之前，他才学到教堂里这个木制的「柜子」原来就是人们所称的告解室。内部挂着浅金色的帷幔，还有些若隐若现的檀香气味，虽然并不讨厌，但这可实在算不上做爱的好地方。他的翅膀在这里完全无法伸展开，所幸也并不用担心那些柔软的骨骼会被压坏。神父把门掩上后就迫不及待地扑了上来，覆上了他还染着血的薄唇。

「唔…」

　舌尖很快被缠住了，只不过牙齿彼此磕碰的触感让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他很少跟自己接吻，不熟练也是难免的事。临也还记得他们的初吻是自己主动送上去的，谁知那个不领情的神父却将它当成了挑衅，把自己结结实实地蹂躏了一顿——当然是在床上。顺带一提这里的「床上」只是个代词，他们并没有真的在床上做过爱。神父的床，大概只有将来与之厮守的恋人才有资格睡上去吧。

　宗教信仰什么的真是麻烦啊。临也这么想着，搂住了对方的脖颈。在明亮的地方侵犯自己时，神父从不接受自己的索吻，是因为那是对主的亵渎吗？

　既然如此，为什么还要像现在这样……

「啊…等下……」

　在自己分神的空档，静雄似乎已经等不及了。前端才刚刚没入半个，不久前才感受过的疼痛就再次卷土重来淹没了他。他讨好似的轻轻舔了舔神父的嘴角，或许是自己不稳的吐息让对方有所动容，他破天荒地停下了动作，没有继续强行突入。

「会痛吗？」

　他点了点头，想到在周围的漆黑中那人并不能看清自己的动作，只好又细若蚊足地紧接着「嗯」了一声。神父在他耳边长长地吐了一口气，也不知是因为不耐烦，还是在对现下的情形感到困惑。幽暗的密闭空间里，粗重的呼吸声此起彼伏着，意识到自己可能还得再配合一点，他伸出双臂抱住了身上的人。

　神父又一次吻了上来。这回他好好地敛起了牙齿，也没有用蛮力在自己口中乱搅。尽管还是有些生疏，但能感觉出对方正卖力地逗弄自己的舌尖。于是他也伸出舌，灵巧地舔上了对方的上颚。就连齿列的内侧也被一一仔细舔过，他恍惚之中产生了自己正被认真对待着的错觉。

　对…是错觉。不过是错觉罢了。

　接下来，湿漉漉的触感向下转移到了脖颈上。他在那儿重重舔舐着，简直像食肉动物品评着猎物的肉质那般有条不紊。分明自己才是天性嗜血的那一方，却每次都被他「吃」得毫无招架之力，这种事恐怕也只有那个怪力笨蛋才做得到了。啧啧的吮吸声让他很快涨红了脸，不由得感谢起了四周的这片黑暗。男人乱翘的发梢不断扫过他的颈子与锁骨，在他无意的抚弄中，自己一开始只如火星大小的欲念慢慢被点燃了。于是他抬起那双修长的腿，意有所指地磨蹭起了对方的腰肢。

「可以了吗？」

　似乎察觉到了自己胸中小小的骚动，神父抬起头询问道。意识到这还是他头回征求自己的意见，一种本不该产生的微妙优越感悄悄浮上了心头。

「再…等一下。」

　其实就这样插进来也不会有什么问题，但他现在莫名地想让那个人等得久一点、再久一点。对方的呼吸声又粗重了几分，大概这次是真的不耐烦了。他试着把下身顶入了一半，吸血鬼果然发出了一声轻快的哀鸣。

　这不是已经可以了么？真是只不诚实的小跳蚤。他拽住临也的领口猛地一扯，衣扣逐个崩落的声音便在身边噼噼啪啪响开了。在那光裸的胸前四处摸索了几下后，神父满意地笑了出来。

「这次没带来啊，终于学乖了？」

　……妈的废话。

　上次他故意戴着逆十字项链在这个怪物眼前晃来晃去，结果差点被折腾到站都站不起来。他回去后干的第一件事，就是一边骂着「去你妈的撒旦」一边把那个害人的东西狠狠摔出了窗外。但很明显即使没有那种东西，这个混账神父也不会对他网开一面，因为对他而言，根本就不存在那样的选项。

　最讨厌了。这个家伙果然最讨厌了。

　静雄把他的衣领向旁边扯了扯，一口咬上了他的右肩。鲜红的血珠很快渗了出来，接踵而至的是舌苔那略显粗糙的湿润触感。吸血鬼瑟缩起身子，吃痛地皱起了他那对好看的短眉。

「连血都是一股跳蚤味。」

　真是搞不清谁才是吸血鬼了……临也忍不住在心里翻了个大大的白眼。神父将手探入衬衫，直接圈上了他赤裸的腰肢。那根可怖的巨物终于插到了底，他偏过头急促地呜咽着，将双腿攀上了对方的后背。

　尝到了点痛楚之后，这家伙居然意外地湿了不少。真是个变态啊，静雄愉快地勾起了嘴角。可不得不承认的是，自己似乎对这个变态的家伙有那么一点上瘾了。他没有急着抽插，而是以小幅度的动作，在对方体内不断轻轻戳刺着试探起了他的反应。

　骗人的吧……明明是个单细胞，怎么突然就开了窍啊？

　连咬紧牙关都来不及，又一阵低沉的闷哼从吸血鬼的喉中悠悠飘出。见他没有再喊痛，静雄终于大开大合地干了起来。四周回荡着的黏腻水声让吸血鬼烧红了脸，将头埋在了身上那人微微耸动着的肩窝。静雄被他温热的吐息撩得心里发痒，于是坏心眼地将性器整根抽出，轻轻磨起了他的下腹。那些湿漉漉的液体显然是从自己体内带出来的，察觉到这一点后，临也把头压得更低了。

「你想要吧…？」

　神父在他耳边低语着，用犬齿咬上了柔软的耳垂。本以为还要就此僵持许久，结果只是稍微动了动身子，他就不等自己回应直直地插了进来。真是的……没那个耐心就别学着搞什么情趣啊，吸血鬼有些好笑地用鼻子轻轻嗤了一声。

　但是，唯独对方的这种地方他并不讨厌。

　刚一进入，温软紧致的内壁就如饥似渴地死死缠了上来。过去的几次性爱中，几乎每一回都是自己用暴力强要对方，直到今天神父才发现，比起被直接刺激前列腺，他其实更喜欢被顶上下侧的那块软肉。撞击很快就变得凶残了，或许是出于动物的求生本能，临也在他怀里挣扎了起来。神父自然是不会让他如愿的，在他的推拒中把他抱得越来越紧，腰也动得一下比一下激烈。

「不…不要了…呜…」

　吸血鬼的呻吟带上了委屈的哭腔，在以往的经验里，他甚至很少发出声音，这又是一件新鲜的事。只不过现在让他慢下动作是不可能的，神父扶着他的腰，发狠地撞上了最让他欲罢不能的那一点。他终于真的哭出来了，原本搂住自己后背的手也报复性地挠上了自己的后颈——因为自己每次都不会脱掉上衣，他只能在那种地方留下些伤痕。

　比起自己，对方身上的那些印记会留得更久，所以神父也不想去计较什么。但象征性的惩罚还是要有的——他握住临也已经硬到发疼的性器，不由分说地粗暴套弄了起来。咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响暴露了身下的人此刻有多么兴奋，似乎没料到自己会来这一手，吸血鬼全身震颤着，很快就在他的手里缴了械。

「啊…啊…小、静……」

　这似乎也是第一次，他在高潮中叫了自己的名字。陡然缩紧的甬道让他也差点没把持住，于是只好缓下了动作，等到对方稍微平静下来，才重新把抽送的速度加快。原本还疼痛难忍的地方此刻正雀跃地翕动着，渴求起了男人的进犯，临也扁了扁嘴，不情不愿地将腰又抬高了些，好让对方的硬热能进得更深。身体从内部被完全撑开的可怕感触，为什么会让自己产生一阵阵的狂喜呢…他仰起头，再也无力思考下去了。

「呜…啊啊…」

　为什么会变成这样啊……一直都在用这是对方单方面的暴行来说服自己，可是变成了这样，不就像是……自己也乐在其中一样吗？

　发觉身下的家伙依旧在哭，神父咬着牙把腰摆得更狂了。腿根处早被打湿了一片，此刻正丝丝地泛着凉意，就连耻毛也黏答答地纠缠在了一起。原来自己可以让他这么动情吗？神父有些愉悦又有些不解地喟叹了一声，轻轻吻了吻他的额角。在这间狭促的告解室内，二人的粗喘声层层交叠着，已经再难分出彼此了。手臂被什么东西覆住时，他愣了两秒才意识到那是对方的翅膀。

　等等…吸血鬼好像只有在和恋人交欢时才会——？

　周遭的昏暗让他无法看清对方的脸，只有那对清亮的眸子正微微闪着水光。他紧紧搂住临也的纤腰，把性器捣进了最深处。大概是没想到他会对准前列腺，伴着临也的一声尖叫，那对翅膀登时把自己裹得更紧了，吸血鬼的尖牙也在这时刺入了他的颈侧，只不过还没来得及摄入血液，他就被一阵狂暴的冲撞顶到不得不先将牙齿抽离。

「哈…嗯啊…不……」

　临也的指甲深深地抠进了他后颈处的皮肤，那对宽大的翅膀终于放开了自己，在逼仄的四壁胡乱扑打起来，甚至把门都顶开了一条细缝。还从未见过对方如此激烈的反应，借着透入的些许光亮，他终于窥见了那张被情欲染得绯红一片的脸。

　啊啊，要疯了……

　神父伸手捉住他的脚踝，几乎把他整个下半身都提了起来。受到了意料之中的抗拒后，他压下身子亲了亲对方的翅膀。上面那些触感光滑的短绒毛带着少许类似野兽的味道，只不过在此情此景之下，更像野兽的反而是身为人类、同时也身为神父的自己。想到这还是头一遭用快感将对方征服，他心底的占有欲愈加昂扬了起来，把临也濡湿的臀一下一下撞得啪啪作响。

「呜…要…去了……」

　吸血鬼断断续续地悲鸣着，为了掩住哭泣的声音，他抓上来衔住了自己的衣领。没敢再次瞄准脖子，看来是真被弄怕了吧。他用手捏住对方的脸颊，迫使他吐出了还沾着口水的领尖，然后再次发狂地以唇舌掠夺起了对方的呼吸。扒在自己脖颈后方的那双手终于失了力，软绵绵地揪扯着他的衣襟，也不知是在哀求自己轻一些，还是在催促他早点结束。

　要上瘾了、真的要上瘾了。

　接下来的几个顶弄中，临也差点被他吻得背过气去，直到对方全身都开始痉挛，他也没有放开那张唇。绝顶的窒息感让两个人都抓了狂，他边恶意揉拧着吸血鬼挺立的乳尖，边在最后的冲刺中一股一股地释放在了对方体内。被自己的精液狠狠灌满后，临也终于被抽空了力气，喘息着瘫软在了他的怀里。

　应该是很舒服的吧……？

　他掏出手帕，擦了擦自己脸上的汗。经过这一番折腾，吸血鬼几乎失去了意识。情欲的味道充斥着整个告解室，无声地控诉着二人在圣堂之中所犯下的罪行。他不得不承认，要不是临也承受不住，恐怕无论多少次他都做得下去——即使是在神明的注视之下。

　静雄推开门点了支烟，好整以暇地欣赏起了吸血鬼此刻的狼狈相。那双合不拢的腿还在轻微抽动着，脸上的红潮也还没有完全散去，于是他忍不住扔开手里的烟，俯身替他拭去了快要干在眼角的泪珠。长而密的睫毛微微颤了颤扫中了自己的指尖，就像被蝴蝶轻轻亲吻了一样。

　不，这家伙应该是跳蚤才对，还是只大逆不道的跳蚤。明明早就该杀掉的，为什么一直都下不去手呢？真是因为一时的怜悯吗？自己对他产生的种种冲动，又真是出于厌恶与愤怒吗？

　结束与他的性事后，神父一反既往地没有进行祷告。已经无法再用那些神圣的话语包庇自己，更不愿去蓄意欺瞒他敬爱的主了。他从衣领中拽出小小的十字架，凝视片刻后将它贴在临也的额头，又无比虔诚地将自己的唇印了上去。

　这对他来说比起吻更像是契约，但无疑也是对信仰的亵渎。

　若把自己内心的彷徨与挣扎看作惩罚，主能就此宽恕自己吗？他茫然地望向礼台中央，可那尊高贵却冰冷的雕像并不会告诉他答案。

　该怎么做，自己明明再清楚不过了。

　沉吟了片刻，神父终于抱起那副微微颤抖着的纤细身躯，踩灭香烟后走向了回廊深处。  
　

♂♂

 

　等到日上三竿，临也才拖着疲惫的身子在陌生的床上醒来。拉着窗帘的卧室很是昏暗，而更暗的……则是站在床边的神父的脸色。

「喂，你是不是…很久都没进食了？」

　看到对方本就苍白的脸变得更惨白了，他下意识避开了「吸血」这样的字眼。床上的家伙僵了一下，偏开头保持着沉默。该死，他紧攥着拳头「啧」了一声。明明早该发现的…他却只一心扑在那档子事上，还把对方的虚弱当成了迎合的表现。

　静雄一言不发拉开了神父服的衣领，露出平时裹得严严实实的脖颈后，坐到床边把吸血鬼拎了过来。

「这算什么？过夜费？」

　领悟了他的意图后，床上那个赤身裸体的家伙一脸鄙夷地歪了歪嘴角，像看到了难吃的食物一样。自己正饿着肚子是事实，但他最不想接受的就是眼前这个人的施舍……虽然他的血大概会很美味就是了。

　还真是不擅长这样的场面啊。神父有些困扰地挠了挠头，拿起自己的衬衫为他披了上去——

「别搞错了…你可是要被我杀掉的，在那之前自己饿死了怎么行。」

「什…唔…」

　对方剩余的话语，全数溶解在了他难得温柔的一吻之中。

　此时此刻，他不再属于他神圣的父。

 

　


End file.
